<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late night walks by SoftHeartSharpMind (LV_Pearce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928772">Late night walks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV_Pearce/pseuds/SoftHeartSharpMind'>SoftHeartSharpMind (LV_Pearce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, walks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LV_Pearce/pseuds/SoftHeartSharpMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~In Noctis opinion late night walks were the best, in Prompto’s opinion they weren't.~</p><p>Noctis and Prompto go on a walk and Prompto has to admit that he can't capture everything with his camera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late night walks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Noctis opinion late night walks were the best, in Prompto’s opinion they weren't.<br/>"I can't really capture anything. Everything is so blurry. And with artificial light it looks weird. It's just too dark." Prompto complained for the third time that night, while sulkingly looking down at the camera in his hands.</p><p>Noctis sighed but also couldn't help but smile a little at Prompto’s obvious frustration.<br/>"It's not about capturing the moment. It's about living in the moment." He said and added "or whatever." surprised by himself.<br/>Prompto giggled. "Wow Noct! Who knew you could be so poetic." He was full out laughing now, stumbling over a bunch of rocks.</p><p>Noctis sighs again and abprutly stops in his steps to grab the other boys arm to steady him.<br/>"Some things aren't meant to be captured. You just gotta enjoy them in the moment." <br/>With that he softly places his hands on Promptos cheeks and leans forward kissing him. Soft but still deliberate.</p><p>"Oh well" Prompto says after the kiss, his face bright red. "If all of these moments are like this then I don't mind." <br/>He smiles and finally puts his camera back into his backpack, holding Noctis hand instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it though it is rather short. I just had this cute moment between them stuck in my head</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>